cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulletproof
Bulletproof is the fourth episode of Batman Season 3 and the 30th episode overall. It the fourth part of the four-part season premiere, detailing an insugency against the vampire regime and the temporary replacement of Batman by the anti-hero Azrael. Summary PART 4 OF 4: THE INSURGENCY'S LAST STAND- The insurgency finally gains some much-needed traction as ARGUS and the JLA finally discover a way to breach Dracula's defenses. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne faces off against the malevolent spirit of a 19th-century nobleman named Richard Swift, who has taken possession of a brain-dead coma patient and is rampaging through Gotham General. Marilyn McCarthy tries to talk down a suicidal Jean-Paul Valley and Hugo Strange unleashes his experiments. Elsewhere, CJ Maroni makes a decision about her future and the Red Hood finally chooses a side in the war. Main Cast * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne * Aaron Paul as Jason Todd/Red Hood * Rose McIver as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl * Andrew Scott as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Camilla Belle as Renee Montoya * Erin Cahill as CJ Maroni * Andrea Bowen as Barbara Gordon * Dylan O'Brien as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Jessica Stroup as Marilyn McCarthy * Justin Chatwin as Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael * with Henry Ian Cusick as The Joker * and Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon Special Guest Stars * Richard Armitage as Steve Trevor * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary * David Ramsey as John Diggle/The Guardian * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * with Eric Roberts as Dusan al Ghul * and Michael Fassbender as Vladislaus Dracula Recurring Cast * Oded Fehr as Ra's al Ghul * Rachel Skarsten as Talia al Ghul * Ato Essandoh as Richard Swift/The Shade * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Elena Satine as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * Roxanne McKee as Selina Kyle * Imogen Poots as Tess Smith * with Shawn Ashmore as Jason Bard * and Byung-hun Lee as Dr. Hugo Strange Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Vladislaus Dracula, Aurora de Martel, Red Hood, The Joker, Harvey Dent, Dusan al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul, Hugo Strange, Slade Wilson, Pamela Isley * Almost five months have passed since Beautiful Lie. * This episode serves as the resolution of the JLA vs. Dracula storyline that began in Arrow Season 8. * Fourth episode this season to feature all main characters. Revelations MAIN CHARACTER SCENE COUNT Total scenes: * Bruce- scenes * Jason- scenes * Stephanie- scenes * Harvey- scenes * Julie- scenes * Nyssa- scenes * Renee- scenes * CJ- scenes * Barbara- scenes * Dick- scenes * Marilyn- scenes * Jean-Paul- scenes * The Joker- scenes * Commissioner Gordon- scenes Music Gallery Talia and Dusan.jpg Manu-Bennett-as-Deathstroke-in-Arrow.jpg arrow-unthinkable.png Category:Batman episodes Category:Batman Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes set in Gotham City Category:Episodes set in 2021 Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters